


Don't Steal Things

by dawnheart



Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon), Moana (2016), Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Adventure, Background Romance, Crossover, M/M, Ocean, Sailing, Storm - Freeform, adventure focused, borrowed plots, fighting in the background, fighting not even mentioned, hildegard is the worst, mild romance and pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 01:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10322264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnheart/pseuds/dawnheart
Summary: Sofia and her friends are visiting Avalor and Gabe is roped into accompanying (babysitting) them. (There is no babysitting. Things go terribly wrong, but our heros save the day).





	

 

Gabe was in the middle of checking over reports when he was momentarily distracted by tell-tale scuffling in the hall. He looked up, eager for a distraction from his boring work, though no one must ever know that he thought paperwork was boring—he had to set a good example. And this distraction was one to especially look forward to.

Predictably, Mateo appeared in the doorway, looking slightly winded, which reminded Gabe to propose a new exercise regimen for the wizard. Just because the wizard wasn’t technically in the royal guard didn’t mean that he shouldn’t be in shape. In the royal wizard’s job description was “protecting the kingdom and castle” as well, so there was no excuse. Not that Mateo wasn’t already perfect the way he was but it would be nice to have an exercise buddy that wasn’t one of his guard friends. Also he just wanted to spend more time with Mateo. For no reason. Because they should get to know each other more. And they were friends. Friends were allowed to hang out. It wasn’t weird.

Mateo smiled his crooked, delighted smile, (which also delighted Gabe, but he tried not to show it too much).

“Yes?” Gabe asked with a quirk of an eyebrow.

“Hey,” Mateo grinned sweetly. “Guess what?”

“What?”

“Sofia is visiting the castle.”

  
  
  
  


Gabe had mixed feelings about Sofia and her… crew. He was of course grateful for her help in saving Avalor. But also, he just couldn’t trust someone so tiny. Was she a gremlin?

“Look what I got on my island vacation!”

Gabe stared straight ahead, refusing to make eye contact with anyone. Sofia was adorable and sweet and any day better than the black haired girl she brought along with her—Hildegard. How were two even friends? They were so different.

“More like stole,” Isabel hissed in his ear.

Gabe tried to hide his smirk.He could not resist a glance at Hildegard, and once he saw that Isabel was looking at her rather reproachfully, too, he didn’t feel as bad. Though he had to admit, Isabel was much nicer than him. And smarter than him. Isabel was quite amazing in all regards. But especially at her tolerance of new guests, no matter how they behaved. Since Isabel was near to their age, she interacted with the children a lot more. Gabe on the other hand, tried to have nothing to do with them unless he had to personally escort them somewhere. And even so, he could just delegate it. Elena hadn't tried to make him personally do anything yet, probably because there was no real danger, and sending guards to accompany royalty was basically just for show and to make the royalty feel better, so he had no qualms trying to avoid them.

Truly, Sofia wasn’t that bad but Hildegard was something else. She would not stop talking and was so incredibly unreasonable. Now, Hildegard wouldn’t stop talking about a ring she had gotten on vacation.

The bright green stone glimmered on her finger. It looked like it belonged in the ocean, smooth, but with some carvings that Gabe couldn’t quite make out. Not that he cared at all. Jewelry wasn’t his expertise or his interest.  His only opinion was that if his friends liked that as a gift for their birthday, he would stop at nothing to give them what they wanted. Especially Mateo. Though he hoped Mateo didn’t care much for jewelry anyway. He hoped they would bond over that of sorts. He wanted them to bond over anything and everything. Even if it was something like how he didn’t understand why girls loved jewelry so much and how hard it was to shop for them. Not that Elena and Naomi ever asked for much at all. They were too sweet and much too grateful for their friends just for being there. And anyway, as a princess, what could Gabe possibly give her that she didn’t already have, or could get a much better version of herself? But again, Elena and Naomi didn’t really care about all of that, even if Elena didn’t realize at times what she had versus what other people didn’t.

But at least she was more aware than Hildegard. Or at least nicer and more tactful about it. Hildegard would not stop waving her new ring in everyone’s faces. It wasn’t that amazing, especially not the fifth or sixth time Hildegard started talking about it.

So, not only had Gabe’s luck of avoiding the little royals finally run out—it had run out big time. They were to spend the entire day together.

  
  
  
  


“Do we all have to go?” Gabe hissed.

“Why are you so upset about this?” Naomi asked.

“They are annoying,” Gabe snapped.

“Grow up!” Naomi retorted.

Gabe looked at her, mouth gaped in indignation.

Naomi looked at him unimpressed.

“Unless you would rather someone else accompany me, Elena, and Mateo in your place,” Naomi said, with an arched eyebrow.

“I didn’t say that,” Gabe said through gritted teeth.

“Great,” Naomi singsonged. “Smile! You will scare the kids.” She poked at his cheek and he shook his head, stepping back from her. He looked at her, betrayed.

They all met on the beach two hours after the little princesses and princes arrived. It was apparently a big field trip ordeal. Gabe was there to welcome them, along with Naomi and Elena. Mateo was nowhere to be seen. Gabe wondered how he had gotten out of greeting duty. He resented the wizard for a moment, but also would have liked to see him here just because. He clasped his hands behind his back and bowed as the royal princesses and princes and their parents entered the castle. He went back to resenting the little wizard.

On the beach, Sofia’s friends were all in nautical gear. Or what they thought of as nautical gear. Basically, the girls were no longer in dresses, but in pant and boots, and the boys were in slightly more waterproof pants and boots than they were before. Gabe wore what he normally wore, though Elena, Naomi, and Isabel followed the leads of the princesses (though maybe it was the other way around.) Mateo, on the other hand, was like Gabe, and just wore his normal green vest over a white shirt with a red scarf tied around his neck, and pants and boots. He looked as cute as ever. Gabe focused on getting Sofia’s friends on the boat safely. He made sure there would be slightly more coast patrols than normal just in case anything were to happen, which would be unnecessary, but since there were so many extra guests here, it was good to have backup. He wouldn’t want to make things harder on himself in case something went wrong.

On the bright side, however, it was a beautiful day to take Mateo on a boat ride. The ocean was calm and the breeze was gentle. It ruffles the royal wizard’s dark curls. Gabe watched the unguarded expression on Mateo’s face with awe.  Though Mateo only saw himself as bumbling and callow, and as a result, tried to hide himself as much as possible, Gabe wished he could see himself as everyone else saw him: yes, new at the job, by definition, but clever and determined, and more than capable of excelling at his duties, but even more than that, radiated a certain frolicking nature that was enchanting and attractive.

And then a great squawking caused Gabe to crash out of the glass cage of poetry he was writing for Mateo in his head. First he noticed, with great displeasure, was a tiny little gremlin with a huge forehead, and thin, slithering dark eyebrows, and a great head of black curls, and then also noticed a few seagulls hovering around.

“Daddy! I want that!”

Isabel looked up then back to Hildegard with a confused expression. “That’s a seagull,” Isabel said, as if Hildegard might not know. Gabe was not surprised if she didn’t know. His illusion of peace was gone. He glanced back at Mateo and saw him pouring over a map with Elena. He squashed a glimmer of jealousy—because he had nothing to be jealous of. If he wanted to, he could march over there and also lean his head in with them and ask them what they were talking about. But someone had to sail the ship.

“I want it!” Hildegard cried.

“It will just poop on you,” Isabel said.

“Isabel!” Naomi whisper-yelled, side-eying Hildegard.

“She is just trying to be helpful,” Gabe put in, and Isabel smirked at him slightly. He winked at her. “Leave her alone,” he said, turning back to the open ocean.

“Naomi is right,” Elena butted in, and Gabe glanced at her in surprise. He hadn't known she had even been listening. He caught Mateo’s gaze by accident. The shorter boy grinned at him and Gabe looked away quickly. It was good to listen to the crown princess with full attention, after all.

“But, it’s not nice to take wildlife from their natural habitats,” Elena explained.

“That won’t be a problem,” Hildegard smiled, with a glint in her eye that promised malevolence far greater than what would be expected for her age. Or maybe Gabe was just seeing things.

“We do that all the time!” Hildegard continued. She looked expectantly at her father, who in turn was not looking anywhere remotely near Elena.

“Don’t we, Daddy?” Hildegard prompted.

“Of course, sweetie,” King Marcus said.

Gabe didn’t stop him from rolling his eyes. “Who invited him?” Gabe muttered under his breath.

That got him Naomi’s elbow in his side. He whipped around and glared at her, betrayed. He hadn't even known she had snuck up on him.

“Be nice,” she hissed.

“Why are they like this?” Gabe hissed back.

Sofia and several friends were visiting Avalor and Elena offered to take them along on her and Mateo’s charting expedition. Naomi and Gabe were defaultly invited and so now it was a whole big thing. It would have been a lot more enjoyable with just the four of them. Gabe didn’t mind Isabel at all. He was impressed and a little intimidated by her intelligence but she was just as fun and outgoing as Elena and made for that little extra something when she came along.

“Gabe, do you sail here often?”

Gabe felt the hair along the back of his neck stand up. He squared his shoulders and glanced down at his left side where Mateo had appeared. The sun made his skin golden and reflected a thousand mirrors in his eyes.

“Uh, sometimes.” He cleared his throat. “Not often. Usually, the coast guard patrols here and reports back to me. I’m usually a lot more inland.”

“Okay,” Mateo said thoughtfully, and Gabe held his breath.

“I was just wondering, because…” Mateo trailed off, staring at the horizon. He held the map taut. “I think you should look at this.”

Gabe glanced down. “Okay?”

“Now look up.”

Gabe raised his gaze.

“That island is not on the map.”

“Yeah.”

Gabe looked at Mateo, searching his eyes for emotion, unsure of what to feel himself. “No one has ever reported anything like that to me.”

“Yeah. Should be neat! Something new to explore!”

“Does it seem suspicious at all? I should come back on my own with back up and scout it out first,” Gabe looked down at the map and then back at the island again. He had a bad feeling.

“Nah, that’s crazy,” Mateo said. “Elena, Naomi and I would come anyway, and we are here, so it’s fine.”

“But the children,” Gabe protested.

“Yeah…” Mateo conceded. “We could ask Elena?”

“She will agree with me,” Gabe said.

“Okay, we’ll see,” Mateo said, looking serious now.

  
  
  
  


They decided to come back later with backup. They were finally making their way back to the shores of Avalor. Gabe didn’t even like sea travel all that much. He loved the fresh air but he got seasick way too easily. He made sure not to eat too much before he went on board and snuck some candy into his pocket to suck on. He heard from his coast guard that it helped (not that he would let anyone think he was suffering from anything of course.) Isabel caught him sneaking candy and discreetly asked him for one. He could not say no to her but he wouldn’t share with anyone else.

The air became unpleasantly warm. It had become incredibly dark without Gabe realizing it. It must have happened gradually but before Gabe realized, the sun was completely hidden behind thick clouds and the sky seemed full of volcanic ash. Gabe looked up, with a hand on the back of his neck. He loved spending time with his friends, and much less with Sofia’s little princess friends, but it was probably time to start wrapping up this voyage.

“Uh, hey, Gabe?”

Gabe looked down to see Mateo at his side again.

“What’s up?”

“We’re being chased.”

Gabe looked up, on full alert. Did he realize this was going to be some kind of mission where having backup might have been helpful? Not that he really needed backup for anything but now he had like five little kids and their mostly useless fathers (King Marcus the most useless of all) to take care of, too, and it might prove to be a difficult job since Hildegard followed exactly zero orders. He looked around the boat frantically, in every direction, trying to pinpoint the direction of the enemy boats.

“What do you mean we are being chased?” Gabe snapped.

“I mean something’s following us in a fast manner,” Mateo said, hand on Gabe’s shoulder, and pointing with the other. Gabe followed his gaze and saw…what looked like balls of fire and explosions and his heart sank.

“What is that?” he asked.

“...I dunno I haven’t gotten that far yet.”

“What?” Gabe whirled on Mateo.

“I’m working on it!” Mateo was flipping through his book.

“Is something wrong?” Isabel asked.

“No,” Gabe said, while Mateo said, “yeah.”

Isabel looked at Gabe with a glint in her eyes.

“We don’t want to cause a panic,” Gabe said.

“What’s going on?” Isabel asked.

“Just get Elena,” Gabe said.

Isabel pressed her lips tightly together, but nodded, and Gabe felt his chest unclench with relief. He did not want to fight with Isabel. Especially since they had no idea what they were dealing with.

He looked back at the fire thing. It was still pretty far away, but gaining quickly.

“How long has it been chasing us?” Gabe asked.

“I don’t know,” Mateo replied, though Gabe hadn’t expected him to.

“Find anything yet?”

“Not yet. Looking for lava monster.”

“Lava? There are no volcanos here.”

“It must have traveled far.”

“What’s going on?” Elena and Naomi were here with Isabel on their heels.

Gabe pointed.

“...Mateo?”

“Working on it.”

“We need to get Sofia and her friends home,” Isabel said.

“We can’t bring that back to the mainland. It would destroy the city!” Naomi said.

“Both of those things are true,” Elena said, all of them staring at the

“Do they know?” Isabel asked. “Sofia and them?”

“Everyone’s noticed the weather,” Naomi said.

“We have to keep them calm,” Elena said. “Naomi and Isabel, will you—”

“On it,” Naomi nodded, and saluted sharply. Isabel nodded too, and they went off to entertain six year olds and their parents.

“I have signalled for a backup boat. We can put Sofia and her friends on there and get them back to shore so we don’t lead that thing back,” Gabe said.

“That’s great,” Elena said. “I just—”

“Incoming!”

Elena and Gabe jerked their heads up, mouths open in surprise. Luna, Migs, and Skylar descended from the sky at a shocking speed. They hovered by the boat.

“Hey!” Elena cried, sighing with relief.

“What are you guys doing out here? It’s not safe!” Luna cried back.

“We got stuck. That thing—”

“The lava demon?” Migs asked, face grave.

“Is that what it is?” Elena asked.

“It’s not in the book.” Mateo gasped.

“Really?” Elena asked.

“I didn’t even know they were real,” Migs said. “I have never seen one.”

“How are we going to defeat it?”

“Let my friends take you home,” Migs said. “We will handle this.”

“No!” Elena cried. “You aren’t doing this alone.”

“It’s too dangerous.”

“We can figure out something together,” Mateo said.

“He’s right,” Gabe agreed. “We are stronger together.”

“Your friends should take the kids home, though,” Elena said.

“Agreed. Nico?”

The green jaquin landed on the deck, along with Ciela, Avión, and three more jaquins.

“We’re on it,” Nico said.

“Thanks, guys,” Elena said.

“What’s going on?” Sofia said.

“We are being chased by a fire monster,” Elena said. “But we will figure out how to stop it.”

“Maybe I can talk to it,” Sofia said.

“If we need you, we will have Nico bring you back, but for now we need to scout out the situation first,” Elena said.

“Hop on,” Migs said, and Elena clambered on top of him. Naomi got on top of Luna.

“Go with them,” Gabe said. “I’ll stay with the ship.”

“I’ll stay, too. There’s not a page about the fire demon but I’m going to look for spells that might work in this case.”

Gabe nodded. “Good luck.”

Elena nodded at him. “We’ll be back soon.” They flew off into the storm.

Gabe followed them at full speed.

“What are you doing?”

“We can’t lead that thing home.”

“True.”

“And once you figure out a spell you will need to be close enough to it to cast it.”

“Right.”

He saw Elena and Naomi flying back and watched them land on the ship.

“This isn’t working,” Naomi said with ragged breath.

“What?”

“The monster is still heading towards Avalor,” Migs said.

“We are going to talk to Chief Zephyr.” Luna said.

“Do we have time?” Gabe asked.

“We have no idea how to stop this thing. Water can cool it down but it’s hard to trick it entirely. So far, we are just confusing and annoying it.” Migs aid.

“And it’s determined to get to shore,” Skylar said.

“Should we come with you?” Mateo asked.

“It’s probably best to come to shore anyway. We don’t seem to be doing much good stopping it,” Migs said.

Gabe nodded. “Alright, let’s hurry.”

  
  
  
  


Gabe felt out of his element as they flew towards Mooncliff Mountain. Though it wasn’t as if they had actually entered Vallestrella, or anything, he still didn’t feel like he belong there. Obviously, since it was the realm of the jaquins, but even Mooncliff Mountain, which was in Avalor. He felt like he had no power here. He knew that the jaquins were the guardians of Avalor so he should be grateful to them and they were his friends. He realized that. But it still made him feel weak and ultimately useless. He couldn’t stop the fire demon. It seemed like the jaquins might not be able to. Who would, then?

“Chief Zephyr,” Migs said respectfully.

“What is happening out there?” Chief growled.

“This fire demon is really strong,” Skylar said.

“Too strong,” Migs said.

”We have never faced anything like it,” Luna said.

Chief looked between the jaquins gravely. “Fire demon?” he repeated.

“Yes,” Migs nodded.

Chief paced, his tail swishing behind him. He stared over the jagged rocks towards the ocean.

“Here is what you must do,” Chief began.

Everyone stepped a pace forward, towards the chief.

“This monster’s name is Te Ka. It is angry because something was stolen from it.”

“We have never seen it before. How could we have stolen something from it?” Skylar asked.

“Skylar, hush,” Migs snapped.

“What is it?” Elena asked.

“The heart of Te Fiti,” Chief said. “Te Ka’s other form. Without the heart, Te Fiti turns into Te Ka and brings death and destruction.”

“Sounds like great odds,” Naomi said breathlessly.

“What is that? Where do we find it?” Elena asked.

“But no one stole it, so how could we have it?” Luna cried.

“Stole?” Gabe muttered. His mind flashed to Isabel. “Hildegard?” he cried.

“Gabe, stop,” Naomi said darkly. “This is serious.”

“I am being serious, too,” Gabe snapped. “Hildegard has it.”

“How can you be sure?” Naomi asked.

“What choice do we have? Let’s take her ring and see if that’s it,” Gabe said.

“We’d better hurry,” Luna said. They looked at Te Ka. She looked more fiery and more dangerous than ever.

Gabe nodded. “Let’s go,”

  
  
  
  


“What? No!”

“We don’t have time for this,”  Gabe snarled.

“Don’t yell at me!” Hildegard whined.

“Come on, Hildegard. We have to save Avalor!” Sofia said.

“But it’s mine,” Hildegard whimpered.

“No, it’s Te Fiti’s,” Isabel said.

Sofia grabbed Hildegard’s hand. “You would be a hero,” she said.

Hildegard’s mouth trembled. “But I want the ring.”

Sofia turned away from her and climbed onto Ciela. Elena got on Migs.

“Let’s go!” Elena cried.

In the air, Sofia tossed something to Elena, and Migs and Ciela leapt into the air and flew out of the castle.

“My ring!” Hildegard cried.

Gabe stared at her in shock, then at the window Migs and Ciela flew threw.. “What?”

“What just happened?” Gabe asked.

“Elena is going to save the day,” Mateo said.

They looked at each other.

“Well, we’d better go after your trainee!” Luna said to Skylar.

“I am so proud,” Skylar said with a grin.

Naomi got on Luna, and Gabe got to feel Mateo slide his arms around Gabe’s torso as they both climbed on Skylar. He never felt more successful and happy in a time of pure terror.

“Let’s go.”

  
  
  
  


They were in time to see Elena and Migs fly right up to Te Ka’s face. Sofia raised the tiny stone up, and Te Ka looked at her, as if in awe, or happiness. The transformation that happened afterwards was truly magical.

The sky completely cleared. The sun shone again as if none of this ever happened. Te Ka transformed from a lava monster into a beautiful earth goddess, smiling radiantly at Elena. Flowers and grass bloomed in an instant where before there was only lava and igneous rock after the Heart was restored.

When Elena and Sofia came back, there was a big celebration.

It could not be soon enough for Sofia and her friends to leave Avalor.

“Thank you so much for your hospitality,” Sofia said to Elena as they were leaving..

“You are very welcome. Come back any time,” Elena said. They hugged.

Thankfully, Hildegard was already in her carriage. They left and Gabe let out a sigh of relief.

“What do you think we will have to battle next time they visit?” Mateo asked.

Gabe grabbed him and gave him a noogie, Mateo laughing and trying to throw him off. Gabe was looking forward to some restful crisis-free time with his friends.  



End file.
